


coming out is letting people in

by enablelove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Confessions, M/M, Minor Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, unapologetic schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: 5 times Stiles had to come out.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 206





	coming out is letting people in

**Author's Note:**

> This title had been in my brain for ages - and this is the result! I hope you like it <3

**Mom - Age 11**

Claudia is in another one of her funks, eyes a bit wider than normal and on the edge of hazy. Stiles knows that whatever he tells her now she won’t remember in a few hours.

“Mom?” Stiles starts and then clears his throat, trying to summon up the courage. He holds his mom’s hand as she stares straight ahead. “I think I might like boys and girls,” he whispers to her, still afraid of some sort of rejection even in this fugue kind of state.

She doesn’t answer, not that Stiles thought she would, but there’s the tiniest squeezing of his palm. Soft enough that Stiles thinks he may have willed it into existence or hallucinated it out of desperation. But it happens again and a clear brightness appears in his Mom’s eyes.

It’s there and gone for barely a minute but Stiles feels so much lighter than he has in months. 

No matter what happens, his mom isn’t denying him.

**Scott - Age 12**

“I think I’m bi,” Stiles whispers to Scott in the quiet of Scott’s bedroom. He’s 12 years old and his mom is dying and he doesn’t have anything else in his control. The words spill from his lips unbidden, but now that they’re out there, Stiles is glad. Scott is his best friend, and he needs to know now if this will change things.

“Thank you for telling me,” Scott whispers back, and he pulls back the comforter, patting the empty spot next to him. Like he knows Stiles needs some form of anchor to this moment before he goes ricocheting around in his mind.

Stiles curls in next to Scott, who holds his hand. 

“I’m always here, no matter what.”

The words are exactly what Stiled didn’t know he needed. He presses his eyes tightly closed, willing the tears not to fall. He’s cried too much already. Scott just cocoons him with his arms and blankets and Stiles fervently whispers prayers to an unknown god for bringing this gentle asthmatic puppy of a boy into his life.

**Dad - Age 16**

“Dad, I like guys and girls,” Stiles says and the moment is such a throwback to his confession to his mom. He still has that same clawing fear that his dad won’t love him anymore. That this will be the straw that broke the camel's back. That the millions of lies and late nights and scars and scabs he could handle, but not this.

“Hey, it’s okay. Thank you for letting me in. I’m sorry you felt like you had to be scared of telling me. I love you,” Noah says and pulls Stiles into one of the tightest hugs they’ve ever shared.

There’s still a giant chasm between them, but at least there’s a tenuous bridge right now. A few more weeks and Stiles will let the other secret drop. He can only hold in so much.

**Lydia - Age 17**

“Hey Lydia, want to go out?” Stiles asks, reeling from the adrenaline filled kiss, after the latest monster of the week, that he’d been dreaming about for years.

“But I thought that was a fluke? I didn’t think you were serious about me? I thought you liked Danny for awhile and had your eyes on someone else now?”

Stiles isn’t even going to touch that last part with a ten foot pole. Denial isn’t just a river after all.

“Always serious about you. As for Danny, yes definitely crushed hard on him too. I have a thing for wickedly smart and gorgeous people. But I like both guys and girls. I don’t necessarily fit into one category,” Stiles tries to explain.

Lydia looks at him critically for a minute.

“Stiles, you know we’re going to crash and burn right? We’re too alike. We might be fire and clearly have something, but I don’t know if it’s sustainable.” Lydia is speaking softly, not wanting to spook him. Stiles knows she’s right, he does. But he needs to not think about other people for now.

“Stiles, you’re one of the only people that I can go toe to toe with. Please let’s not disrupt the system. It’s senior year, and I need you there by my side.”

Stiles understands, but he can’t help the bitterness flowing through his veins alongside the blood.

“Give me a few days?” Stiles asks, because he will have to get over this obstacle. 

“Of course,” Lydia says, voice already becoming the no-nonsense one she uses. 

“Thank you,” Stiles says, even though he’s not sure for what. The kiss? The explanation? The understanding? 

Lydia nods and that’s that. Stiles is going to go lick his wounds in peace, then be the best wingman for Lydia’s ambition. 

He has a Salutatorian position to get after all.

**Derek - Age 18**

“I like you,” Stiles says, a few days after his birthday and graduation and when things have finally calmed down a bit.

“You what?” Derek says, reeling from the news it seems. “But Lydia?”

Stiles has a sense of deja vu and he can’t believe he waited this long. 

Lydia told him. Scott told him and the guy notices nothing. Danny mentioned it. Even Jackson said it grumbled under his breath. 

“I did like her. But for the past two years, everyone I’ve liked has just been a cover for you. I didn’t think you saw me that way, but everyone seems to nudge me in your direction. Then, I don’t know, it just seemed to fit. I had to keep a lid on my emotions because I didn’t think you liked guys, or me, but the more I paid attention, the more I know I couldn’t let this moment go by. I couldn’t let a potential chance of an us go by. I like you and I liked her. Is that okay?”

Stiles stops talking because Derek looks completely bowled over. And yet, he still looks as perfect as ever.

He’s afraid he made a mistake. They were wrong. They thought they saw something. Stiles closes his eyes and backs away slowly, not wanting to make a scene. He got over Lydia after all. He can do this. Even if it’s going to hurt a hundred times more. 

A hand comes around his forearm and Stiles stops and opens his eyes. Bright, almost wild, hazel eyes meet his.

“I like you, too,” Derek says. “It’s completely okay.”

He leans in and pauses, waiting for Stiles to bridge the gap between them.

The resulting kiss feels like he’s been ignited from within - no other kiss has ever felt this way before.

They’re definitely going to be okay.


End file.
